Despertares
by Helena Dax
Summary: Después de su juicio, Draco sabe dos cosas: se ha enamorado de Harry Potter y éste nunca será para él. SLASH, Drarry


**NdA:** ¡Espero que os guste! ^^ Los personajes son de Rowling y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno por este fic.

**Despertares**

Su juicio acaba de terminar. Lo han sentenciado a cinco años de libertad condicional. Si durante ese tiempo comete algún delito, dará con sus huesos en Azkaban. Pero Draco no tiene deseos algunos de cometer ningún delito. Sólo quiere olvidar.

Harry Potter ha declarado a su favor. Una historia extraña sobre visiones. Draco lo ha observado todo ese tiempo con incredulidad y agradecimiento. No puede pensar una sola razón por la que Harry podría hacer algo así. De hecho, no puede pensar una sola razón por la que Harry podría haberle salvado la vida en la Sala de Menesteres.

Draco ve a Harry en el pasillo y se acerca rápidamente a él antes de que se vaya. Necesita saberlo.

-¿Por qué?

La mirada de Harry es solemne.

-Estabas atrapado, como yo. Te mereces la posibilidad de tomar tus propias decisiones. –Asiente ligeramente-. Buena suerte, Malfoy.

Harry se va por el pasillo, dejándole atrás. Siempre le ha dejado atrás. Pero Draco no siente rencor ni amargura esta vez. Sólo la chocante sensación de sentirse comprendido. Por Potter, entre todos los magos del mundo. Todas las piezas caen en su sitio y Draco contempla todo su pasado bajo una nueva luz. Por primera vez ve al chico valiente, generoso y noble que nunca supo, quiso o pudo ver en Hogwarts.

Y siente algo, una punzada en el corazón, un anhelo creciente.

Trata de negárselo a sí mismo unos días, pero finalmente tiene que admitir la verdad: se ha enamorado de Harry Potter.

* * *

Pero medio mundo mágico está enamorado de Harry Potter. Draco lo sabe y encuentra un poco humillante ser uno más, pero esa humillación palidece ante la tortura que supone saber que Harry nunca será para él, que cualquiera de las chicas tontas que suspiran por él tendría más posibilidades de atraer al héroe.

Y no es porque a Harry sólo le gusten las chicas. Hay rumores de que se pegó un par de revolcones con un chico de Ravenclaw antes de liarse con Ginny Weasley. Pero aunque puedan gustarle chicos y chicas por igual, lo que es seguro es que no le gustan las personas con una Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. ¿Cómo podrían? ¿Cómo podría Harry, que perdió a sus padres y a su padrino a manos de los mortífagos, sentir algo por alguien como él? ¿Cómo podría olvidar los insultos crueles de Hogwarts?

Además, Harry está enamorado de la menor de los Weasley. Draco cree que podría haber conseguido a alguien mejor, pero no se engaña a sí mismo creyendo que él es esa persona. Ginny Weasley le da cien patadas simplemente con sus antebrazos limpios. Y de todos modos, lo que importa es que Harry la ama. Y ama a los Weasley. Ese matrimonio bien podría haberse celebrado ya, así es de inevitable.

No, Draco no se hace ilusiones, no planea acercamientos. Puede ser uno más, pero al menos es realista.

* * *

Draco deja de leer El Profeta. No soporta ver a Harry en cada portada. No soporta su expresión de simple sorpresa en la foto cuando Draco se queda mirándole con ojos embobados y cargados de deseo. No soporta verlo de la mano con Ginny Weasley.

Duele.

Draco nunca imaginó que sufrir de amor no correspondido pudiera ser tan doloroso. Dado que sabe perfectamente lo que es una Cruciatus, no comete el metafórico error de comparar ambas cosas, pero aun así, es una agonía. Lo que le mantiene despierto por las noches. Lo que le tortura. No los recuerdos de Voldemort, no el hecho de que los Malfoy no son muy bien recibidos en ningún sitio, no la vergüenza de su propio papel durante la guerra. No, es la certeza de saber que Harry jamás será para él, que ese hueco en su alma no será llenado nunca. El cuerpo puede doler por los abrazos no dados.

Y quiere olvidar, es lo que más desea en el mundo. Prácticamente se folla a toda la gente de su edad capaz de pegar un polvo con un ex mortífago tratando de borrar a Harry de su mente. Pero todos ellos se sienten incorrectos, como cuando tratas de recordar un nombre y sólo se te ocurren otros que no son, no exactamente. Todos ellos le recuerdan lo que no tendrá jamás. A veces cierra los ojos y trata de pretender que está con Harry, que es su cuerpo el que se estremece bajo el suyo, su boca la que gime, su sexo o su culo los que le llevan hasta el orgasmo.

Pero sabe, muy en el fondo, que nunca dejará de amarlo. Forma parte de él, como ser rubio o ser sangrepura o ser hijo de sus padres. No puedes luchar contra los hechos irremediables.

* * *

A pesar de haber evitado El Profeta durante los tres últimos años, Draco no puede evitar enterarse de que la fecha de la boda entre Harry y la chica Weasley ya ha sido fijada. La noticia está en todas partes. Y se siente como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de un puñetazo en el estómago. Había sabido que ocurriría inexorablemente y sin embargo suena como una sentencia de muerte.

Draco se marcha. Literalmente hace las maletas y se va en el primer Traslador internacional que encuentra. Acaba en Ucrania, donde consigue cierta reputación de borracho y de play-boy. Su madre le escribe largas cartas preocupadas que él rara vez contesta. Pero una mañana despierta en un callejón muggle de Minsk y un chucho callejero le está meando encima. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco experimenta algo que no tiene que ver con Harry, una intensa vergüenza al verse en ese estado. Vuelve a la casa que ha alquilado, vomita, se ducha hasta dejarse casi la piel en carne viva y decide dejar el alcohol.

No puede seguir así. El superviviente que lleva dentro toma el mando. Nunca estará con Potter, nunca estará completo del todo, pero la vida continúa. Y él debe vivirla lo mejor que pueda. Pensar en lo que habría pasado si algún mago le hubiera encontrado en ese estado tan lamentable es un incentivo para no volver a dejarse llevar así por su miseria.

Draco viaja de nuevo y esta vez pasa unos meses en Italia. Conoce a una pareja de magos de su edad, amistosos y divertidos, y con ellos explora por primera vez los museos muggles, los increíbles frescos, la Capilla Sixtina, que le deja literalmente sin palabras durante una hora. Qué equivocado estaba Voldemort… Cuánto dolor causado por una ceguera estúpida.

Draco se acostumbra a pensar en otras cosas que no sean Harry Potter. Hace las paces con su situación. Hay quien pierde un ojo o una pierna. Él ha perdido su corazón. Pero antes o después llega el momento de aceptarlo.

Entonces, cuando llega el otoño y las hojas crujen en los árboles, Draco vuelve a Inglaterra y anuncia que ha decidido casarse.

* * *

La elegida es Astoria Greengrass. Es bonita, inteligente y quiere una vida de lujos que sus padres o un trabajo en el ministerio no pueden proporcionarle. La boda es discreta, pero el jardín se ve hermoso en esa época del año.

Once meses más tarde, nace Scorpius. Draco observa a su diminuto y dorado hijo en brazos de Astoria y comprende que por primera vez, a Harry le ha salido un fiero competidor.

* * *

Tal y como habían acordado, Astoria y él se divorcian cuando Scorpius cumple tres años. Ella no se marcha de Malfoy manor, sin embargo. No hay necesidad. Son buenos amigos y la mansión es enorme. Draco sabe que quizás las cosas cambien si Astoria se enamora de alguien, pero de momento es feliz sola, teniendo líos esporádicos que, como él, nunca lleva a casa. Y mientras tanto es lo mejor para Scorpius, que puede tener a su madre en casa. Si un romance no precipita las cosas, Astoria se quedará allí hasta que Scorpius vaya a Hogwarts.

Draco no quiere ni pensar en ese momento, sólo quiere disfrutar de la presencia de su hijo. Puede jugar con él durante horas. Y verle descubrir el mundo… Su cara de concentración cuando pinta, las voces que pone cuando juega con sus muñecos, sus risas cuando le hacen cosquillas… Y sobre todo, el modo en el que Scorpius se acurruca contra él, mimoso y con ojos que resplandecen de amor y confianza. Es toda su vida.

Por ironías del destino, Scorpius está destinado a ir al mismo curso que el hijo mediano de Harry, Albus Severus, Encontrarse el nombre de su antiguo mentor adornando a un Potter le causa sentimientos encontrados. Es obvio que Harry ha podido perdonarlo y apreciar sus esfuerzos porque Snape resultó ser un espía de Dumbledore. Pero sabe que él no puede jugar esa carta. Él no es ningún héroe en la sombra.

Pero lo que le importa a Draco en ese momento es que Scorpius no cometa los mismos errores que él.

* * *

En todo ese tiempo, Draco se cruza a veces con Harry por la calle o lo ve en el Caldero o en alguna tienda. Si los primeros años era casi imposible que no estuviera rodeado de gente que lo felicitaba o quería saludarlo, poco a poco todos se han ido acostumbrando a verlo y ya casi no causa sensación. Lo respetan y admiran tanto como antes, pero no sienten el impulso de revolotear a su alrededor como moscones.

Cuando se encuentran, Draco le saluda con un serio y breve asentimiento de cabeza. Es todo lo que se atreve a hacer por miedo a que le traicionen sus sentimientos. Porque a pesar de que ya no duele tanto como antes, el estómago le da un vuelco cada vez que lo ve. Los años le han vuelto más atractivo, haciendo más anchos sus hombros y más firme su mandíbula. Draco sigue sin leer el Profeta, pero de vez en cuando le llegan noticias de sus hazañas: aquel asesino en serie de ancianas, los traficantes de Félix Felicis, el niño secuestrado… Todavía lucha por un mundo mejor, todavía marca la diferencia.

Harry devuelve esos saludos de manera similar y desaparece de nuevo de su vida. Draco sigue su camino con la herida abierta una vez más, pero recuerda sus razones para ser feliz en la mirada brillante de su hijo. Y esas noches se duerme pensando en cómo podrían ser las cosas si él no hubiera nacido destinado a llevar esa Marca, si no hubiera insultado a Hagrid, a los Weasley, a los padres de Harry. Si todo hubiera sido diferente.

Se imagina riendo con él mientras compiten sobre sus escobas, viajando alrededor del mundo, follando con abandono un domingo lluvioso por la tarde, despertando y encontrándoselo a su lado. Sabe que discutirían a menudo, pero está seguro de que lo arreglarían con sesiones de sexo ardiente y apasionado. Harry insistiría de vez en cuando en ir a sitios muggles y Draco protestaría un poco para cumplir con su papel aunque en el fondo no le importaría. Serían felices.

Podría haber sido así.

* * *

Cuando llega el momento de que Scorpius parta para Hogwarts, Draco tiene que esforzarse en no terminar bebiendo ni dejar traslucir la terrible depresión que le embarga. No puede creer que vaya a estar sin verlo hasta Navidad. Su marcha es un momento terrible y la presencia de Harry en la estación con su mujer no ayuda a mejorarlo. Draco pasa el resto del día tirado en el sofá, sin ánimo para moverse y sintiéndose terriblemente solo. Sus padres están un poco preocupados, pero lo atribuyen todo a la ausencia de Scorpius. Ellos no saben. Nadie lo sabe.

Al día siguiente, una bonita lechuza gris trae la primera carta de Scorpius, anunciando con orgullo que ha sido Sorteado en Slytherin. La familia lo celebra, aunque no es ninguna sorpresa. Scorpius es un zalamero de primera magnitud y siempre se las apaña para conseguir lo que quiere. No hay menciones de los Potter y los Weasley, cosa que Draco agradece, aunque días más tarde se entera de que Albus Potter ha terminado en Ravenclaw.

Scorpius escribe tres cartas a la semana, pero no es lo mismo que tenerle allí. Sin su hijo en casa, las paredes de la mansión se le caen encima. Su madre le propone que viaje un poco, pero Draco no quiere alejarse aún más de Scorpius. En vez de eso, decide trabajar. La hostilidad de la sociedad mágica hacia los Malfoy se ha desvanecido en su mayor parte con el paso del tiempo y como habla bien cuatro idiomas y se defiende en otros tantos, consigue un trabajo en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Básicamente se ocupa de traducir cartas y, muy de vez en cuando, acude a alguna reunión con delegados extranjeros, pero resulta bastante entretenido, que es lo que quería. Y tampoco se lleva mal con sus compañeros de oficina. Tiene una relación con ellos algo distante, pero cordial. A veces se va con ellos a tomarse una cerveza después del trabajo y hasta tiene un breve lío con una bruja pizpireta y enormemente flexible.

En el ministerio, Draco se topa a Harry por los pasillos prácticamente una vez por semana. Primero se mantienen en los saludos silenciosos, pero al cabo de unos meses, Harry le hace algún comentario sobre el tiempo asqueroso que hace o le pregunta qué tal está. Charla intrascendente, Draco tiene ese tipo de relación con medio ministerio. Pero con Harry tiene que disimular el modo en el que su cuerpo se enciende y sus ojos buscan su boca con anhelo, y sus propios labios tienden a curvarse en una sonrisa tonta. Es lo único que le queda, el orgullo, saber que nadie es testigo de sus veinte años de amor desperdiciado.

* * *

Harry se divorcia de Ginny Weasley. El rumor es un auténtico clamor por todo el ministerio y Draco sufre otro sobresalto al enterarse. Apenas puede creerlo. ¿Por qué? Eran el póster de la pareja perfecta.

Los dos primeros días, Draco oye las explicaciones más bizarras. Él estaba liado con los otros dos tercios del Trío. Ella le puso los cuernos con Neville Longbottom. Él sufre de eyaculación precoz y no la satisface sexualmente. Ella usó un filtro de amor para conseguir casarse con él. Después, poco a poco, la que parece la verdadera razón va tomando forma. Es un divorcio amistoso, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. La chispa había terminado. Draco no puede entenderlo. Ve razones de sobra para que a Harry se le pase el amor por ella, pero ¿cómo puede esa mujer ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía? ¿Cómo es posible que haya dejado de amar a Harry?

Al menos Harry no parece demasiado afectado por el divorcio. Desde que empezó a trabajar en el ministerio, Draco ha hecho todo lo posible para no prestarle atención, para no mirarlo cuando coincidían en la cafetería, pero esos días sí le observa, buscando huellas de desolación. No las encuentra. Y sólo un mes más tarde se entera de que Harry está saliendo con una chica de otro Departamento. Draco sabe de primera mano que follar con alguien y sentirse bien son dos cosas muy distintas, pero realmente da la sensación de que Harry está perfectamente.

El hecho de que Harry sea más o menos un hombre libre no hace que Draco albergue esperanzas que nunca se ha permitido. Ni siquiera cuando Harry rompe con esa chica y se pone a salir con el entrenador de las Avispas. No cambia nada. Los insultos fueron dichos, la Marca, aunque desvaída, sigue en su brazo. Harry no tiene razón alguna para sentirse atraído por él y Draco no va a cometer la estupidez de ponerse en evidencia invitándole a tomar una cerveza. Sabe lo que es ser rechazado por él y no va a repetir la experiencia.

* * *

Scorpius regresa para las largas vacaciones de verano y Draco se siente como un suelo reseco recién regado. Su hijo habla de los exámenes, presume de sus buenas notas, comenta riendo la última fechoría de Bernard Zabini, que está un curso por delante… Está deseando presentarse a las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch –quiere ser Lanzador- y Draco le entrena durante todo el verano, feliz al pasar todas esas horas con su hijo.

Para su sorpresa, Scorpius tiene cierta amistad con Albus Potter. Draco lo descubre cuando va por él por el callejón Diagon y se topa a Ginny Weasley con los tres niños. Scorpius saluda a los dos chicos con cordialidad y Albus le presenta a la niña, Lily. Ginny es mucho más fría, aunque Draco no puede culparlo por ello. Cuando se separan, cada uno por su lado, Draco sondea a su hijo y descubre que éste y Albus han tenido algunas conversaciones sobre padres divorciados. No parecen íntimos amigos, pero desde luego hay cierta simpatía entre ellos.

Draco se siente orgulloso y triste a la vez.

* * *

La partida de Scorpius para su segundo año en Hogwarts no resulta más fácil que la primera. No para Draco, al menos, aunque Scorpius está bastante contento de ver a sus amigos de Slytherin.

Él se siente tan deprimido de nuevo que muchos de sus compañeros lo notan. Pero ni siquiera eso le prepara para el hecho de que Harry le pare un día por el pasillo y le diga que hace mala cara y le pregunte si se encuentra bien. Draco dice simplemente la verdad, que echa de menos a Scorpius. Harry asiente y dice que él también echa de menos a los dos chicos, aunque aún le queda la pequeña. Y después, pareciendo un poco incómodo, le pregunta si quiere ir a tomarse con él una cerveza para ahogar las penas.

Draco está convencido de que su corazón, por un momento, ha dejado de latir. Su mente se dispara, acepta la invitación, le siguen otras y Harry un día le confiesa que está loco por él. Pero la fantasía dura solo un segundo. Harry sólo está siendo amable, eso es todo. Obviamente no quiere tomarse nada con él. Y Draco no piensa concederse esa indulgencia, mucho menos a costa de la incomodidad de Harry. Así que sonríe como puede y afirma que no es nada y que tiene mucho trabajo pendiente y se va de allí antes de decir algo que lo eche todo a perder.

* * *

Unos días después se entera de que Harry está moribundo en el hospital y su mundo se hace añicos.

La noticia vuela por todo el ministerio. No ha sido un ataque, no ha sido en una misión, pero nadie sabe qué ha pasado exactamente. Draco, desesperado, trata de averiguar lo que puede y está seguro de que a lo largo del día se ha traicionado media docena de veces. Pero no descubre nada. Harry está en San Mungo desde aquella misma mañana y su estado es muy grave. Los medimagos están trabajando con él. Los Weasley esperan noticias en el hospital.

Entonces, Draco se pone en contacto con un primo lejano de su madre que trabaja en el hospital. No se conocen mucho, pero Draco está bastante seguro de que le ayudará y le pregunta qué ha pasado exactamente con Harry, cómo se encuentra y qué dicen los médicos. Su primo le contesta al día siguiente diciendo que ya tienen un diagnóstico. Potter ha sufrido los efectos de una poción de amor defectuosa. Los medimagos piensan que no durará más de una semana.

Esa misma tarde detienen a Romilda Vane. Draco, que se está muriendo con Harry, siente deseos de irrumpir en los calabozos del ministerio y matarla con sus propias manos. Pero ni siquiera esa furia logra distraerle de la atrocidad que supone la inminente muerte de Harry, una perspectiva que lo está volviendo loco. No puede ser verdad, no así. Harry se ha ganado una muerte lejana y confortable, no aquel final. Quiere gritar, quiere llorar. Nunca lo ha tenido en su vida, si Harry se marchara a otro país apenas notaría la diferencia, pero al menos todo ese tiempo ha sabido que estaba vivo, que estaba bien. Si moría… Imaginarlo desaparecido para siempre… No, no podría soportarlo.

Draco sigue pendiente de la evolución de Harry a través de su pariente y un día más tarde, éste le cuenta que ha habido avances. Gracias a la información sobre el filtro de amor que esa estúpida de Vane ha proporcionado, los medimagos han hecho un sorprendente descubrimiento. Hay una cura para el estado de Harry: un beso. El beso de la persona que más lo quiera en el mundo. Su primo añade en su carta que, por desgracia, nadie de su círculo cercano ha conseguido despertarlo.

Draco empieza a temblar.

* * *

Es absurdo. Él no tiene ninguna oportunidad de deshacer el hechizo. Harry tiene miles de personas que le adoran, ¿cómo iba a ser él la persona capaz de curarlo? No es posible.

Pero su pariente le comenta que los Weasley están pensando en hacer un llamamiento al mundo mágico para que cualquiera que sienta algo por Harry vaya allí a besarlo. Deben estar desesperados. Draco también lo está. Y se dice que si las cosas han llegado a ese punto, bien vale la pena intentarlo. Nunca se perdonaría si Harry muriera porque él no había sido capaz de intentarlo. Irá, le besará, verá cómo no sucede nada y se irá de allí a rogar a los dioses que la persona correcta aparezca pronto. Draco está dispuesto a rogar por su aparición aunque se trate de la mismísima Sybill Trelawney.

La idea, sin embargo, de exponerse así delante de los Weasley es demasiado para él. No, tiene que hacerlo sin que se entere nadie. Y habla de nuevo con su primo. Este pone algunas pegas, pero mil galeones le convencen para ayudar y guardar silencio.

Decir que está nervioso sería quedarse corto. Tiene la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo. Está a punto de echarse atrás media docena de veces, pero siempre le detiene la ínfima posibilidad de tener razón. Y así, a la hora convenida entra en San Mungo gracias a su primo, quien lo conduce hasta la habitación de Harry. Por la noche no se permiten visitas en el hospital y podrá estar con él a solas.

Draco está sudando, un sudor frío y pegajoso que le empapa la espalda y las axilas. Su corazón es un estruendo en sus oídos. Va a besar a Harry. Y quizás, sólo quizás, va a salvarle la vida.

Su primo entretiene a una enfermera que está controlando los pasillos y Draco, oculto bajo un hechizo desilusionador, entra en la habitación de Harry. Huele a enfermedad y productos de limpieza. Pero Draco sólo se fija en Harry, demacrado y pálido y aun así, tan hermoso que su corazón se encoge. Con sumo cuidado, como si Harry estuviera durmiendo y no en coma, se acerca a él. Sus ojos le devoran, bebe de él como nunca ha podido hacerlo. Tras una vacilación se atreve a acariciarle el mechón de pelo que le cae sobre la frente. El corazón le duele como si le estuviera dando un infarto, le desea tanto, está tan preocupado por él…

Su respiración se vuelve agitada y nota una bola de lágrimas atorándose en su garganta. Y no quiere llorar. Así que traga saliva y se inclina hacia él y le besa en los labios cálidos y algo resecos. Y por un momento, sencillamente, el mundo es perfecto. Draco no puede evitar que dos lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas. Nunca, nunca olvidará ese beso.

Los labios de Harry permanecen inertes bajo los suyos y Draco se retira, angustiado y llorando abiertamente. No ha funcionado. No le ha despertado.

Draco susurra una disculpa ahogada. Mira a Harry unos segundos más antes de irse. Es duro, porque habría preferido permanecer a su lado noche y día. Todos sus instintos le piden que se quede.

Justo cuando está a punto de dar media vuelta, Harry se mueve y se coloca de costado. Draco da un respingo y lo mira de hito en hito. Pronuncia su nombre vacilantemente, sin creer que eso esté pasando, y Harry vuelve a moverse y sus párpados aletean.

Está despertando. ¡Está despertando!

Lleno de pánico, Draco sale corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Harry se recupera rápidamente y en dos días le dan el alta. Recuerda lo suficiente para asegurar que había alguien con él cuando despertó, pero es todo lo que sabe. Los Weasley hacen preguntas por el hospital que no les llevan a ningún sitio.

Draco vuelve a marcharse.

El beso está clavado en su memoria, grabado en su piel como la Marca o las cicatrices del Sectumsempra. Se ahoga de deseo, quiere presentarse ante Harry y besarlo de nuevo, abrazarlo, aferrarse a él y no dejarlo ir jamás. Sabe que si se queda en Inglaterra acabará haciendo alguna tontería.

Esta vez acaba en la India. Alquila unas habitaciones en un hostal del barrio mágico de Calcuta y después de pasar dos días lamentables en la cama, llorando, reviviendo ese beso una y otra vez, masturbándose hasta quedar seco, se obliga a sí mismo a recomponer sus pedazos una vez más y trata de superarlo haciendo turismo de nuevo. Visita el Tíbet y siguiendo una tradición de los magos de la zona, sube a la cima del Everest; le lleva un par de horas, va usando la Aparición poco a poco para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la altitud. Una vez arriba, se queda como hipnotizado observando el increíble paisaje que se encuentra ante él, esos picos helados envueltos en nubes a sus pies, el increíble color azul del cielo. La silenciosa inmensidad de todo lo que ve hace que por un rato sus problemas carezcan de importancia y se queda allí hasta que cae la noche y un despliegue abrumador de estrellas se presenta ante sus ojos. De vuelta en el hotel, es la primera vez que puede dormir ocho horas seguidas desde que supo que Harry estaba en San Mungo.

También visita el Taj Mahal y contempla aquella bellísima prueba de amor fascinado y con el corazón en un puño. Él le ha dado también algo a la persona que amaba, le ha dado su vida. Y si Harry se lo pidiera, construiría un palacio semejante para él, le ofrecería una prueba de amor que todos recordaran en los tiempos venideros.

Draco pasea por los bazares de Calcuta, Nueva Delhi, Benarés, Maiapur… comprando regalos para su familia y sus amigos. Hasta compra algo para Harry, un reloj elegante y sobrio que además de dar la hora, predice el tiempo que va a hacer y actúa como chivatoscopio: una discreta vibración avisa a su dueño cada vez que tiene cerca de alguien que le desea algún mal. No sabe si algún día se atreverá a enviárselo anónimamente, pero le gusta imaginar que sí y que ese trocito de Draco estará para siempre a su lado, acompañándolo y protegiéndolo.

Pasea junto al Ganges, en cuyas aguas se bañan hombres, mujeres y niños, indiferentes a las piras funerarias que de vez en cuando pasan corriente abajo. Explora templos perdidos en la jungla. Aprende frases útiles en hindi y en urdu. La belleza y la miseria que le rodean le abruman con la misma intensidad. Poco a poco, empieza a creer que será capaz de volver a Inglaterra sin perder la cordura.

* * *

Está oscureciendo. Draco vuelve a la pensión cargado con una bolsa de comida. En su habitación no puede cocinar (tampoco es que sepa cómo hacerlo), pero son cosas que puede picar a media noche, si le entra hambre, como manzanas o un par de chocolatinas. En cuanto cruza la puerta, su olfato le avisa de que hay pollo tandori para cenar; la cocinera de aquel sitio es excelente.

Apenas ha dado un par de pasos cuando el dueño de la pensión, un hombre moreno, nariz aguileña y gafas cuadradas, se aproxima rápidamente a él. Draco no sabe a qué se debe su cara de complicidad hasta que se acerca y le dice en voz baja que hay un inglés preguntando por él.

La sorpresa, por un momento, no le deja reaccionar. ¿Quién? ¿Quién le ha encontrado? No espera a nadie y la perspectiva de encontrarse a alguien conocido le llena de aprensión. Todavía no está listo.

-¿Ha dicho su nombre? –consigue preguntar por fin.

Una voz a su derecha suena antes de que el hombre pueda contestar.

-Soy yo, Draco.

* * *

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. El corazón se le desboca en el pecho mientras se gira y se encuentra con Harry Potter.

La bolsa de comida cae al suelo, desparramando su contenido.

Harry se pone a recoger a toda prisa la comida.

-Mierda, lo siento, lo siento, no quería asustarte.

Draco reacciona, dándose cuenta en medio de su febril estado de que tiene que disimular como sea, como sea, y se pone a recoger también lo que queda de comida. La dejan encima de una mesa; Draco se olvida de ella en cuanto desaparece de su vista. A saber qué expresión debe tener su cara para que el dueño de la pensión le pregunte con voz severa si quiere que avisen a los aurores.

-No… No es necesario –dice sin apartar los ojos de Potter. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Oh, Merlín, lo sabe. ¡Lo sabe! No puede haber otra respuesta, Harry lo ha averiguado de algún modo-. Es sólo la… sorpresa. Estoy bien. -El hombre se retira-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscarte. No sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para dar contigo. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a un sitio más discreto? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

Conmocionado, Draco acepta sin saber muy bien por qué, porque ni tan solo recuerda que existe otra gente en el mundo. Sólo puede pensar que Harry lo sabe. Y todo su instinto le pide que se proteja a sí mismo del golpe.

Draco cierra la puerta tras de sí. La habitación es sencilla, pero confortable, con una cama cómoda cuyas sábanas cambian todos los días, espacio para un armario y un escritorio y una ventana que da a la calle, por la que entran las voces de los magos y brujas que pasean por la calle. La presencia de Harry allí le da a todo un aire como de sueño.

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunta a bocajarro.

-Draco… sé lo que hiciste.

No tiembles, no tiembles, no tiembles…

-¿Lo que hice?

-En el hospital. Tú me despertaste.

Draco nota el calor ardiente en sus mejillas.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Potter, has venido para nada.

-No, Draco, por favor… No hagas eso. Sé que fuiste tú. Y sé lo que significa.

No puede seguir fingiendo. Su vergüenza es demasiado grande como para ocultarla.

-Bien… Bien… Lo sabes. –No parece su voz-. Lo siento, ¿vale? Sólo te besé porque pensé que debía intentarlo si así te salvaba la vida. Ahora vete, vete.

Pero Harry menea la cabeza y se acerca a él y de repente le está tocando el brazo, le está apretando la mano.

-No, no, Draco… Mierda, lo siento, lo estoy haciendo fatal. ¿No lo entiendes? Necesitaba hablar contigo, necesitaba darte las gracias.

Draco apenas puede pensar, no cuando Harry está así de cerca, tocándolo.

-De nada –murmura casi automáticamente. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Harry le aprieta de nuevo la mano.

-Draco, mírame, por favor… Mírame… -Draco se obliga a hacerlo y sus ojos le atrapan, el verde más puro y hermoso que jamás ha visto-. Te respeto demasiado como para mentirte y no voy a decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero jugar contigo. Pero me gustas, Draco. Me gustas mucho. No sé muy bien por qué has venido a la India, pero si es por mí, no tienes por qué. Quiero estar contigo. Vuelve conmigo a Inglaterra y vamos a ver qué pasa, ¿vale? Tengo un buen presentimiento. Uno muy, muy bueno.

No puede ser… Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Harry no puede estar delante de él, con esos pantalones oscuros y ese suéter gris oscuro, con su pelo alborotado, diciendo realmente esas cosas.

-Sólo es agradecimiento, se te pasará.

-No es agradecimiento, aunque te esté muy agradecido. Me gustas desde antes de que pasara todo aquello. ¿No recuerdas que te invité a tomar algo conmigo? Como me dijiste que no, pensé que yo no te gustaba, pero estaba armándome de valor para intentarlo otra vez.

-¿Yo te gusto? –Merlín, está siendo denso… Pero no puede evitarlo, no puede terminar de entender lo que está sucediendo. Harry asiente y esboza una sonrisa. Draco se lleva la mano al antebrazo izquierdo-. Tengo la Marca.

¿Cómo se ha podido olvidar Harry de algo así?

-No me importa –dice, sonando casi extrañado-. Sólo significa que cometiste un error siendo un crío y que Voldemort era un cabrón. Sé que ya no piensas lo mismo que pensabas entonces. Te he visto en el ministerio, hablando con todo el mundo. Sé que llevaste a Scorpius a Eurodisney hace un par de años, me lo ha dicho Albus. Esa Marca ya no cuenta nada verdadero sobre ti.

Merlín, habla en serio. Lo dice en serio… Draco empieza a ser capaz de creerlo. Las lágrimas se agolpan a sus ojos y una felicidad nueva, desconocida, comienza a invadirle como si hubieran abierto una compuerta de colores brillantes en su interior.

-Harry… -musita.

Nunca pensó que algo así pudiera suceder. Nunca se atrevió a dar ningún paso porque pensaba que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Pero ahora tiene a Harry delante, un Harry que ha ido a buscarlo a la India para decirle que le gusta, que sí existe una oportunidad. Si su corazón está en juego, no le importa: arriesgaría mucho más por estar junto a Harry. Y cuando este le sonríe –la sonrisa más cálida que Draco ha soñado jamás-, le devuelve la sonrisa y deja que todos sus sentimientos por él se reflejen en su interior.

-Oh, Dios… Si me miras así esto va a ir muy rápido.

Draco apenas tiene tiempo de pensar a qué se refiere cuando Harry se inclina ligeramente hacia él y lo besa.

Y no se parece en nada a los besos que ha recibido hasta entonces.

Su cuerpo parece estallar de júbilo, Es mucho más que deseo sexual, aunque se está poniendo duro a una velocidad que no conocía desde sus tiempos de adolescente; es el modo en el que todo ser dice "te amo" con cada caricia de sus labios. Es el modo en el que sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas porque jamás en su vida ha sentido una felicidad tan intensa como la que siente en ese momento. Harry es aire y él lleva más de media vida ahogándose y sus brazos le rodean la espalda porque no puede dejarlo ir, no puede.

Él también está despertando por fin.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Aún pasan unos días más en la India. Harry se emociona como un niño cuando se entera de que es fácil y relativamente seguro subir al Everest y los dos van allí una tarde. Hay unas pocas nubes aquel día sobre sus cabezas, de un blanco puro en el cielo azul. Harry lo observa todo, enmudecido por el paisaje, y Draco lo observa a él, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo por razones que no tienen nada que ver con el Everest.

Su mente está llena de recuerdos de los últimos días. Harry le ha explicado cómo le ha encontrado. Primero consiguió identificarlo porque en el hospital, al recibir el beso, había visto una imagen de sí mismo alejándose del Wizengamot; después de freírse el cerebro tratando de recordar, gracias a un hechizo de Hermione pudo situar esa imagen en el espacio y en el tiempo. Y luego, desesperado por encontrarlo –ni siquiera su familia sabe dónde está, aunque les ha enviado algunas cartas sin remitente- tomó un trago de Felix Felicis. Nada más beberse la poción, tuvo la idea de probar con la Adivinación y fue a buscar la ayuda de Lavender Brown. Draco no puede creer que aquella chica con lazos que succionaba la cara de Weasley de manera tan repulsiva haya jugado un papel vital en su felicidad. Pero lo ha jugado, y no porque adivinara nada –por supuesto las visiones y las profecías existen, pero a no ser que nazcas con el don, mirar posos de té no te va a servir de nada-, sino porque al enterarse de que Harry había ido allí en busca de él, le contó que hacía un par de días había recibido una carta de Padma Patil, que vive en la India desde la guerra, mencionando que creía haberlo visto por el barrio mágico de Calcuta.

Sabe también que a Romilda Vane le han caído diez años por intento de violación, intento de secuestro, uso indebido de pociones y agresión con lesiones grave a un agente de la autoridad. Draco piensa que Vane tiene suerte de que Harry se haya recuperado sin secuelas. Y no precisamente por lo que podría haberle hecho el Wizengamot.

Pero sobre todo, recuerda la sensación de dormir abrazado a Harry, que es mimoso como un gato malcriado. Recuerda despertar y verlo a su lado y sentir cómo se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. Recuerda las duchas juntos, el tacto de su piel contra el suyo, su entusiasmo al hacer ver los templos, su tristeza al ver la pobreza que les rodea, sus gemidos ahogados durante el absolutamente fantástico sexo, sus pies fríos, que Draco siempre atrapa entre sus piernas para calentar.

Y cuando vuelven, todo resulta tan fácil… Los amigos de Harry le reciben con tentativa cordialidad. No sólo salvó la vida de Harry, también ha demostrado ser la persona que más lo ama en el mundo. ¿Qué pueden decir a eso? Las mujeres son las más simpáticas; esos veinte años de amor no correspondido por lo visto les llegan al alma y creen que es adorable y romántico.

Tampoco Lucius y Narcissa son ningún problema. Ella ató cabos cuando Harry fue a preguntar por él a la mansión –al parecer fue una conversación que Draco habría pagado por presenciar- y simplemente le dice, con un abrazo, lo contenta que está al verlo por fin feliz. Su padre está un poco menos entusiasmado, pero está claro que no quiere poner pegas ni interponerse en su felicidad (aunque sí amenaza a Harry con castrarlo si se atreve a hacerle daño a su hijo). Astoria le da un abrazo parecido al que le ha dado Narcissa y murmura que siempre se ha estado preguntando de quién podría estar enamorado. Pansy, Blaise y Greg se quedan absolutamente estupefactos, pero deben ver algo en sus ojos que les hace prometer que serán amables con Harry. Y ni los hijos de Harry ni Scorpius ponen objeciones tampoco; Lily, de hecho, ha caído bajo el poderoso influjo de los veinte años y lo mira como si fuera su héroe.

Y el resto del mundo mágico… bueno, algunos se quejan, pero la mayoría les dejan tranquilos, sobre todo cuando Harry deja caer –sin dar detalles, los Weasley no llegaron a hacer público que necesitaba un beso para despertar-, que es Draco quien le salvó la vida.

Dos semanas después de regresar a Inglaterra, cuando quedan sólo unos días para las vacaciones de Navidad, Draco acude a Grimmauld Place; duerme a menudo allí, aunque Harry también se ha quedado un par de veces en Malfoy manor. Harry le llama desde la cocina y Draco acude a darle un beso y ver qué es eso que huele tan apetitosamente. Se lo encuentra rodeado de cazuelas, con un delantal rojo que pone "El mejor papá del mundo" y una expresión concentrada y satisfecha.

-Hola –le saluda, sonriendo.

-Hola.

Draco se acerca y le besa, apretándose un poco contra él. Parece un adolescente esos días, eternamente caliente, incapaz de apartar las manos de Harry. Pero se siente orgulloso de sí mismo al ver la expresión soñadora con la que Harry se queda tras el beso.

-No me sorprende que me despertaras del coma, Draco. Apuesto a que con un beso también puedes resucitar a los muertos.

Draco suelta una risilla, divertido y complacido.

-No puedo decir que me lo haya planteado. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

-Shepherd's pie con puré de patatas y pastel de chocolate y canela.

-Voy a perder mi silueta por tu culpa –bromea.

-Nah, necesitamos mucha energía para aguantar todo este ritmo sexual. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay algún íncubo en tu árbol genealógico?

Draco se finge escandalizado.

-Vaya, ¿quién me ha asaltado vandálicamente en la ducha esta mañana?

-Es culpa tuya, te estabas tocando provocativamente por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Me estaba enjabonando!

La discusión sigue entre risas y magreos mientras Harry termina de hacer la cena y después cenan en el comedor. Cuando terminan, recogen la mesa y se sientan en el sofá a escuchar una radionovela. Los jueves siempre hacen una de misterio. Draco se recuesta contra Harry; le gusta escuchar el latido de su corazón junto a su oreja, notar el brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros, su mano acariciándole el cuello y los mechones de pelo. Y después de dos noches cenando fuera, esa velada pacífica e íntima es perfecta.

-Draco…

-¿Mmm?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

-¿El asesino? Es esa enfermera, estoy seguro de que usó…

-No, no… –Harry se mueve para mirarlo a los ojos y Draco se da cuenta de que tiene una expresión maravillada e impaciente-. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que quiero esto para siempre. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que me tomes el pelo cuando cocino y dormir apretado a ti cada noche. –Draco traga saliva, comprendiendo lo que viene, lo que Harry prometió que nunca le diría hasta que no lo sintiera de verdad-. Te amo, Draco.

No, no llorará, maldita sea. Pero le cuesta un mundo no hacerlo.

-Yo a ti también.

Harry le acaricia la cara con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera algo delicado y precioso, y de repente se echa a reír y se abalanza sin previo aviso sobre él, dándole un beso de esos que quitan el aliento. Draco no sabe si reírse también, protestar porque le está clavando el codo en las costillas o gemir por el delicioso beso. Pero sí sabe una cosa.

Eso es la felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
